


tfw ur boyfriend likes hugh jackman more than u

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: “I had a really big thing for him in high school,” Jonghyun says. “When the first X-Men came out and he was super hot.”“That was… sixteen years ago,” Taemin says.tumblr





	tfw ur boyfriend likes hugh jackman more than u

Jonghyun is so at ease right now. He’s snug and warm between Taemin’s legs on the couch, his back to Taemin’s front with his love’s arms around his waist. Taemin’s breathing is slow and steady and it soothes him with its rhythm. He wiggles just slightly to get a touch more comfortable as he taps another video on his laptop. He’s watching gentle cooking videos with nothing but the sound of kitchenwork; Taemin is watching some movie that Jonghyun doesn’t care about. It’s a comfortable silence between them as they do their own things. Jonghyun smiles to himself and rubs his thumbs absentmindedly over the spacebar as he watches the chef sift powdered sugar into a bowl.

After a minute, he accidentally presses too hard and pauses it. He hisses and taps the button again, moving his thumbs away so he doesn’t repeat his mistake. He’s just getting back into the flow of the cookies when the video pauses again. He blinks, confused, until he realizes that this time it was Taemin.

“Hey,” he pouts, trying to shoo Taemin’s hands away. Taemin bats him away and opens up a new tab.

“One sec,” he mumbles, and starts typing. Jonghyun snorts when he sees the words “Hugh Jackman age” come up in the search bar. He thought he recognized that voice coming from the tv.

“Forty-seven,” he says automatically, and then a second later google loads the same answer. Jonghyun grins proudly. “And a half,” he adds, poking the birthdate on the screen. “He’s a libra.” Libras and aries are opposites, which means he and Hugh are totally compatible. Taemin hovers the cursor over Hugh’s face for a second before poking Jonghyun’s wrist gently.

“How come you know how old he is?” he asks. Jonghyun shrugs.

“I had a really big thing for him in high school,” he says. “When the first X-Men came out and he was super hot.”

“That was… sixteen years ago,” Taemin says. Jonghyun shrugs again.

“He’s still pretty hot.”

Taemin is silent for a moment; then he hits the ctrl and W keys more forcefully than normal to close the tab. When he wraps his arms tightly back around Jonghyun’s waist, it’s with a huff and a possessive squeeze. Jonghyun feels amusement lifting up parts of his soul that have been dead for years.

“Taemin,” he says slowly, twisting in Taemin’s lap to look at his grumpy face. “Are you jealous?”

_“No,”_ Taemin says loudly. He grabs the remote and turns the volume up like, two lines, and then seems to remember that he hates loud things and just aggressively puts the remote back down again. Jonghyun snorts. That sure showed him. He lifts his laptop off of his legs and gently lowers it to the floor, then turns to sit on his knees and lean over Taemin with a better angle.

“I can’t believe you’re jealous because I think Hugh Jackman is hot,” he says. They were at a club literally two days ago and Jonghyun was flirting with like five different people and Taemin didn’t give a shit. Jonghyun loves how fucking irrational he is sometimes. Taemin scoffs, crosses his arms, scoffs again, and tugs Jonghyun’s collar to hold him uncomfortably close.

“If he’s so hot why are you even here,” he grumbles. “Why don’t you go suck _Wolverine’s_ dick.” He says this even as he squeezes Jonghyun even more to his chest. Jonghyun laughs, breathes out soft chuckles against his shirt.

“Oh my god,” he says. He props himself up with hands on either side of Taemin’s hips and presses a soft kiss to his bottom lip. “You know I’d rather suck yours,” he hums, trailing his lips along Taemin’s jaw and sucking a little mark right at the corner. Taemin’s breath hitches just barely at the pressure. Jonghyun grins and moves lower to bite gently at a memorized spot on Taemin’s neck, one hand coming up to thumb circles into his inner thigh through his sweats. Usually he only goes for Taemin’s super sensitive spots like this when he wants to draw things out and tease him, but he thinks giving Taemin a boner quickly is more important right now.

Taemin swallows thickly when Jonghyun breathes against the dip of his collarbones. He fits one hand on Jonghyun’s shoulder and pushes him--not away, but down, closer to his dick. Jonghyun cocks a brow up at him as he shifts to get comfortable and pushes up the hem of his shirt to kiss under his bellybutton.

“How do I know you’re not gonna be pretending it’s him?” Taemin asks. His voice is more of a shaky breath than a grumble now and Jonghyun snorts. He can’t even pretend to be mad for five minutes. He shrugs nonchalantly, watching Taemin push his hand down his sweats with interest.

“You’ll just have to figure that out for yourself, I guess,” he hums. He curls his fingers into the hem of Taemin’s sweats and tugs them down.

Taemin’s cock is barely half hard in his hand, but Jonghyun takes the head into his mouth anyway and sucks, swirls his tongue and wets the skin. He keeps eye contact as he bobs his head slowly, coaxing Taemin to full hardness. He stares into Taemin’s eyes as he feels him growing, getting harder in his mouth, as he tastes salty pre starting to soak into his tongue. He doesn’t break their gazes as he sinks low enough on Taemin’s cock for him to curse and move his hand out of the way. Taemin threads his fingers in Jonghyun’s hair instead, pushing him deeper, mouth hanging open with whispered curses. Jonghyun keeps their eyes locked as he goes as far as he can at this angle.

Taemin’s grip in his hair tightens when he hollows his cheeks, breath picking up, hips rolling on their own. Jonghyun watches his eyelids droop and then snap open multiple times. If he could smirk around the cock in his mouth he would. Taemin is an eyes-closed sex kind of person and ninety-nine times out of a hundred he’ll have his eyes scrunched up tight. This time it looks like he can’t look away. Jonghyun is immensely proud of himself and the fact that his eyes are so captivating that Taemin looks wrecked just looking into them, is fighting to keep his own open.

When Taemin comes, Jonghyun looks him dead in the eye as he swallows down to the last drop. It’s only after Taemin tenses all up and then deflates with a heavy, relaxed breath that Jonghyun finally takes his eyes away. Even then, he only lowers his gaze long enough to pull slowly off of Taemin’s cock and tuck him back into his sweats. Then he looks back up as he drags his tongue over his lower lip, savoring the taste left over on his skin. Taemin tugs weakly at his shirt sleeve. Jonghyun lifts himself up and presses their mouths together.

Taemin moans softly as he pushes his tongue inside Jonghyun’s mouth, tasting himself on his tongue. Jonghyun smirks against his lips and presses up comfortably against him. He lets Taemin hold his face and kiss him for a minute, lets him suck on his tongue and pull him even closer. Then he pulls back just enough to look at Taemin through his lashes.

“Still jealous?” he asks. Taemin blinks. His eyes are still so dark as he slips his hands down Jonghyun’s neck, his shoulders, his sides, to his hips.

“I forgot what I was mad about,” he says. Jonghyun shakes his head and kisses him again.


End file.
